The present invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator device according to the preamble to the main claim.
Such devices are generally known from prior art, are normally used as bistable actuators for positioning purposes on a combustion engine, for example for camshaft adjustment, and exhibit two or more plunger units, which are moved by energizing the coil means, whether synchronously clockwise or counterclockwise or independently of each other, so as to perform the intended positioning operation.
However, it is precisely within the spatially confined installation context of a combustion engine where it is critical that an actuator device with a plurality of plunger units be given a compact design, wherein known approaches from prior art, specifically two or more adjacent individual actuators with a respective core, coil and plunger unit, can often not be suitably placed. In this regard, German Patent Application 10 2007 028 600 of the applicant describes an approach to arrange adjacent individual actuators next to each other in as close and space-saving a way possible, also with the intention of realizing a distance between the two plunger units necessitated by the application.
While the compactness of the generic technology can be increased in this way, the inherent problem of component and production-related outlay remains, especially with respect to large-scale or mass production.